Les Chroniques de la Douzième Princesse
by Tyana-chan
Summary: "Il a ce don qui fait qu'on a toujours envie de parier sur lui. Et puis, je suis certaine qu'il sera le plus à même de l'aider... C'est pour ça, Shizune, que j'ai décidé de la lui confier. A lui et personne d'autre." Première Partie/AU/OOC/Drame/Romance


**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** NaruSaku, ShikaTema pour cette première partie ^^ Je mettrais les autres au fur et à mesure ^^ (Désolée pour la pas fan du NaruSaku mais, hélas, Hinata commence à me sortir par les oreilles TT)

**Disclaimer :** J'ai tout essayé pour récupérer les personnages de Naruto mais euh... Masashi Kishimoto, il a pas voulu me les donner... En tout cas, il est écrit nulle part que je n'ai pas un peu le droit de le martyriser. Et je crois pas que je vais me gêner, MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Il n'y a que les membres du clan Naara et tout ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans Naruto qui m'appartiennent =D

**Genre :** Romance / Drama / Hurt/Comfort / Humor / AU / OOC !

**Résumé Première Partie : **"Il a ce don qui fait qu'on a toujours envie de parier sur lui." Une jeune Ninja de 14 ans est transférée d'Oto à Konoha en urgence par sa famille. C'est seule, sans l'aide de personne, qu'elle devra s'intégrer dans un village où la peur et la haine se font ressentir. Mais son étrange indifférence suscite les interrogations du Ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

**Info + :** Il s'agit là de la suite de « Prélude des Chroniques de la Neige ». J'avais prévu deux OS avant ça mais... Ils seront en fait intégrés dans la première partie de cette histoire... Comme ça, ça me permet de développer un peu plus le côté psychologique des personnages. Mis à part le prélude, la première partie se situe avant et pendant la Shippuden. La deuxième partie se situe après la Shippuden *_* Et je me permet de faire certaines modifications =D Les personnages seront complètement OOC dans ma fic... Du moins, ils changent d'une façon que j'espèrerai plus ou moins normale ^^ Ah oui... Et je m'arrête aussi, au niveau des informations de la Shippuden, un peu avant la mort d'Itamour ! Et après je fais mumuse (sors loin, très loin)

* * *

**_Point de Vue inconnu (Douze Ans Auparavant)_**

Toute vie a un début. Et une fin. On ne sait pas quand on va mourir. On ne sait pas dans quelles circonstances, dans quelles conditions. On ne sait pas pourquoi, parfois. Parfois, quand on est aux portes de la mort, on se dit que c'est injuste, que ce n'est pas normal. On se demande pourquoi c'est à nous que ça arrive et pas aux autres. Quand on est aux portes de la mort, on regarde derrière nous, ce qu'on a fait, comment on a mené notre vie. Et puis on en voit les erreurs, les manquements et on se dit… On se dit qu'on aurait bien aimé recommencer, retourner en arrière pour corriger nos erreurs, nos fautes. Et on est là, impuissant, à attendre simplement que la Faucheuse nous prenne.

C'est ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui. Allongée sur le sol, baignant dans ce sang qui est le mien alors que les cris autour de moi retentissent avec force et bruit, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder derrière moi. D'essayer de voir quelles sont les erreurs que j'ai commises. Quels sont les manquements que j'ai fais. C'est l'inconscience qui me saisit alors que je sens deux mains massives me saisir par les épaules. Et que je vois son regard pourpre se plonger dans le mien. C'est un sourire triste qui s'affiche sur mes lèvres alors que je porte une main à son visage.

Il sourit, tout aussi tristement que moi. J'aimerais lui parler, j'aimerais qu'il puisse entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire en dernier. Mon sourire se fige, lentement. Mes yeux se ferment et je lâche un soupir. Ma poitrine en feu me fait souffrir le martyr. Mais je sais que tout ça n'aura pas été vain. Ma mort approchante aura servie à quelque chose, je le sais. Je prends sur moi, je réunis mes dernières forces. Et je lui parle…

* * *

_**Point de Vue Inconnu (dans le Présent).**_

C'est long douze ans… Long comme un jour sans fin. Les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas. La vie continue. Implacable. Et belle. Oui. La vie est belle. Il faut savoir regarder, écouter, pour la trouver belle. Des années durant, j'ai perdu de vue ce qui faisait que la vie était belle. Je l'ai retrouvé, l'espace de quelques années. Et c'est pendant ces quelques années que j'ai pu rattraper mon temps perdu. J'ai pu retrouver un semblant de vie, un semblant d'existence. Les premiers mois, ce n'était pas très folichon, je dois l'avouer, mais au final, j'aurais appris ce que c'était de vivre. Et de ne pas se laisser vivre, de ne pas se laisser porter par le courant. Jeune, et je le dis franchement, j'étais bien con. Mais la vieillesse, si on peut un tant soi peu dire de moi que je suis vieux, m'a apporté une certaine sagesse.

La vie suit son court, à Yuki no Kuni. Douce, délicieuse. Le village est prospère, en paix. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis des années. C'est ce qu'_elle_ me disait en tout cas. Je me rappelle ces longues soirées pendant lesquelles je l'écoutais, alors qu'_elle_ me racontait l'histoire de son village, l'histoire de _sa_ vie. Avant même que je ne puisse en être acteur. Enfin, acteur est un bien grand mot. _Elle_ ne se laissait diriger par personne, et encore moins par moi. Mais l'intimité que nous avons partagée a contribué à renforcer nos liens. Je me rappellerais toujours d'_elle_ de cette façon. Comme une femme forte, incroyable intelligente et terriblement douce et sensuelle. Avec un caractère de chien, un côté têtu et borné parfois insupportable et des accès de colères incommensurables.

Il ne faut pas avoir honte des mots, dirais-je… Mais quand _elle_ le voulait, c'était une sacrée garce. La pire des menteuses qui puisse exister. Et je me suis déjà fait berner par un des ses mensonges. Mais malgré ce côté insupportable, ses défauts trop nombreux pour être listés, _elle_ était parfaite à mes yeux. Et même si _elle_ me disait que son âme était loin d'être pure, qu'importe ! Je l'avais aimé et je l'aimais encore comme au premier jour.

Qui je suis n'a pas vraiment d'importance. C'est ce qu'_elle_ était qui l'est, au final. C'est peut-être ça le plus important. Ce que j'essaye de dire, alors qu'_elle_ disait qu'_elle_ n'avait aucune importance, c'est qu'_elle_ ne se rendait pas compte que pour de nombreuses personnes, qu'_elle_ était plus importante que tout. Ennemie, sœur, cousine, amante, mère, princesse… _Elle_ a endossé, les uns après les autres ou tous en même temps, chacun de ses rôles. La force qu'_elle_ possédait était inimaginable. Ce n'est pas d'une force physique dont je parle, mais beaucoup plus d'une force de caractère._ Elle_ était une force de la nature, une personne hautement respectable.

Les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas. _Elle_ a construit mes fantasmes, _elle_ a dicté ma vie. _Elle_ seule a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et aujourd'hui, je me sens enfin prêt à mettre sur papier ce que j'ai vécu pendants des jours, des mois, des années. _Elle_ a été mon « maître » pour de nombreuses choses. Ce que j'étais avant était complètement différent de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et ce que je suis devenu, je ne le dois qu'à _elle_ seule.

* * *

_**Rika PoV**_

_C'est la Fille de la Princesse. L'Héritière du Clan._ Les murmures sur mon passage sont tous les mêmes. La Fille de la Princesse, l'Héritière du Clan. C'est ce que je suis. Promenant sur mon ventre mes doigts fins, souriant à l'idée de cette vie qui, déjà, grandissait en moi, je me dirigeais d'un pas leste vers la maison de mon père. Je ramenais mes cheveux gris derrière mon oreille et poussais le portail, écoutant avec un plaisir certain ce grincement qui était caractéristique à l'imposante porte.

J'espérais qu'il soit là. Mon père, mon héros… Bien qu'il ait été la première personne que j'ai foncièrement haïs. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis fière de pouvoir me dire, de pouvoir dire que je suis sa fille, son Héritière. Car j'étais l'Héritière de deux Clans singulièrement différent l'un de l'autre. Mais j'avais appris à composer avec. Je m'avançais dans le jardin, attrapant une fleur de cerisier au passage. Au loin, je voyais déjà les amis de mon père… Et aussi ceux de ma mère. D'un pas leste, je me dirigeais vers eux. Sans _le_ voir. Je soupirais de soulagement. L'espèce de guéguerre que nous entretenions _lui_ et moi commençait à devenir pesante. Mais d'un sens, ce n'était pas trop de ma faute non plus.

Je m'approchais de mon père et l'enlaçais. Heureuse de le voir. Il me regarda, droit dans les yeux et me sourit. Avant de me dire qu'il était fier de moi. J'avais exactement les mêmes yeux que lui (ce qui était plus ou moins normal). Une jolie Kunoichi de presque quarante ans se posta à côté de moi et se mit à genoux avant de poser une main sur mon ventre. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et me sourit. Cela ne faisait que trois mois que je portais l'enfant de mon époux et déjà, elle ne cessait d'exiger de moi des visites presque quotidienne quand elle était ici, à Yuki.

Ou alors c'était elle qui se déplaçait jusque chez moi. J'étais extrêmement surveillée. D'autant plus que ma mère avait un frère jumeau. Et comme ça sautait une génération, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que j'aie des jumeaux. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Cela faisait douze ans que ma mère n'était toujours pas réveillée. Et bientôt, on la considèrerait comme morte. Je prendrais donc sa place – ce qui m'ennuyait profondément. Le règne de ma mère avait été particulièrement… mouvementé. Mais il avait été très bon, très juste. Et elle avait placé la barre très haute. Et je craignais de ne pas pouvoir faire aussi bien qu'elle.

D'un sens, c'était pour ça que je rendais visite à mon père. Il ne s'était pas écarté de moi le temps que la Kunoichi fasse son examen rapide. Puis, il fit un signe de tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il désirait être seul avec moi. L'Eiseinin esquissa un sourire et resta en retrait, en continuant à parler avec les autres. Mon père n'était pas très loquace, il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais pour moi, c'était toujours un régal d'entendre sa voix. Je la trouvais douce, agréable à l'écoute. Comme mon autre père d'ailleurs.

**_« Tu as le visage de ta mère…_**

**_- Et tes yeux ! Rétorquais-je._**

**_- Ce qui, dans un sens, est normal. »_**

Pas de « ça va » entre nous. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Hatori, mon frère, ne disait pas non plus ça à son père. Et dans un sens, mes deux pères se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points. Froids, distants, peu loquace, détenteurs d'un Dojutsu incroyablement puissant. Je le prenais par le bras et regardais le ciel. J'esquissais un léger sourire avant de murmurer :

_**« Tu as toujours aimé maman ? »**_

Mon père s'arrêta de marcher et détourna le regard. C'était la première fois que je voyais une telle marque de faiblesse chez lui. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure et il esquissa un léger sourire. Il se tourna vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, se penchant légèrement – j'étais plus petite que lui. Il ramena une mèche de mes cheveux gris derrière mon oreille et me tapota sous le nez avant d'annoncer :

_**« J'ai toujours voulu le bonheur de ta mère. Elle le méritait.**_

_**- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.**_

_**- Mais je crois que tu en as la réponse… »**_

_Oui, je l'ai toujours aimé et je l'aime toujours_… C'était cette réponse qu'il m'avait donné, avec un petit détour, ceci-dit. Je baissais le regard un instant. J'aurais aimé lui dire que ma mère aussi l'avait aimé mais qu'elle en avait aimé un autre aussi. Elle avait dû choisir et ça n'avait pas été lui. Je ne savais pas comment ça s'était passé. Je ne savais pas comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, ni même comment ils m'avaient eu. Alors, à quelques semaines de mon intronisation et de vingt-un ans, je jugeais qu'il était temps pour moi de savoir.

Je crois que mon père avait compris ce que je voulais. Il m'emmena près d'un banc qu'il y avait dans le jardin et nous nous sommes assis dessus, sous un autre de ces merveilleux cerisiers en fleur. Il resta silencieux un instant avant de prendre la parole. Et il m'a dit…

* * *

_**Point de Vue inconnu.**_

J'ai tout perdue ce jour-là. La femme que j'aimais, la vie que je menais. Je n'étais plus qu'un autre visage anonyme dans une foule et ça me faisait du bien dans un sens. Mais d'un autre côté, j'aurais tellement aimé continuer à vivre cette vie à laquelle _elle_ m'avait habitué. Une vie mouvementée, rythmée par tant de choses. Mais avec au fond, toujours la même chose : la confiance qu'_elle _ m'accordait, l'amour quasi-inconditionnel qu'_elle_ me portait. Car dans son cœur, il y en avait un autre. Je le savais. Je l'avais toujours su. Je ne sais pas si je l'avais fait souffrir par mon côté possessif. Mais je n'aurais accepté qu'_elle_ aille voir ailleurs.

_Elle_ n'a jamais était quelqu'un de vraiment très compréhensible ni même saisissable. Mais je ne pouvais qu'admirer le sacrifice qu'_elle_ avait fait en restant près de moi, alors qu'elle portait aussi un fort sentiment affectif à un autre. Et ce même si c'était à moi qu'elle me disait « je t'aime ». Elle l'aimait lui aussi. Mais ne lui a jamais dit. Ne me l'a jamais dit. Même si je l'ai vu.

Tacitement, je lui ai promis de raconter son histoire. Mais il y a tellement de chose que je ne sais pas. Tellement de chose dont je n'ai pas connaissance et n'aurais sûrement jamais connaissance. Mais il faut faire avec ce côté d'_elle_, ce côté renfermé. _Elle_ n'est pas mystérieuse pour autant, on peut lire en _elle_ comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais quand _elle_ est déterminée à nous cacher quelque chose, on est sûr de ne jamais le savoir. C'est ce qu'il en est pour tout un pan de sa vie. Un pan que je n'ai jamais pu qu'effleurer.

J'aimerais tout vous dire d'_elle_. J'aimerais que vous sachiez les moindres secondes de sa vie, mais c'est impossible… Alors je vais essayer de vous raconter, bien que je craigne qu'il n'y ait des trous dans mon discours. Au dehors, le soleil se couche ou se lève, je ne sais pas... Cela fait douze ans que j'ai perdu la vue. Douze ans que l'on me dit qu'il y a un espoir que je trouve la vue... Mais j'ai perdu tout espoir... Comme celui de _la_ voir se réveiller.

* * *

Ouais je sais xD C'est dur de savoir qui parle et tout ça et tout ça... Mais si vous réflechissez un peu, normalement, vous devriez deviner... En tout cas, je ne dirais rien tout de suite xD La situation se dépatouillera d'elle-même (peut-être) plus tard. A la semaine prochaine j'espère ^^


End file.
